True Pain
}} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Bound For Glory is the mega event of Season 3 of NoDQ CAW and the fourth mega event in the league's history. It hosts four matches. The event's theme tune was Toxicity by System of a Down. Matches Hyrule Headlock Match – Link v Ganondorf – Hardcore Match The two men give one another staredown. Link charges Ganondorf but Ganondorf dodges and takes Link down. Ganondorf delivers a headscissors followed by a DDT and a bear hug. A series of brainbusters do further damage to Link. Ganondorf exits the ring and begins to drag Link up the entrance ramp towards the stage. At the stage, Link kicks Ganondorf off him and delivers an X-factor and a powerbomb. Link delivers a front powerslam to Ganondorf. An implant DDT takes Ganondorf down once again, followed by a Falcon’s Arrow. Link puts Ganondorf in an STF. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Link applies a crossface to Ganondorf then repeatedly stomps and splashes on his foe. Link picks Ganondorf to his feet and delivers the ZDT. Suddenly, Ganondorf uses magic to warp himself and Link to the world of Hyrule, battling at Termina Bay! Ganondorf is able to knock Link completely unconscious and warps the two of them back to the NoDQ Arena, pinning Link for the 3-count, giving Link his first pinfall loss. Winner: Ganondorf T4 Final Round – NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Match – The Slashers v Serial Killers – Texas Tornado Hardcore match }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Jason Voorhees grabs a steel chair and swings for Leatherface but misses and hits the referee. Freddy Krueger and Jason double team Michael Myers. Freddy and Leatherface battle over a trash can as Jason chokes Myers with a grapevine choke. Myers kicks Jason to the outside as Leatherface gets Freddy tied up in the ropes and then knocks him to the outside. Leatherface bears down on Leatherface with the steel chair but Freddy knocks him down. Myers cracks Jason with a pole. Leatherface is set up on a commentary table by Freddy who climbs up with the steel chair and DDTs Leatherface onto it, straight through the table. The referee heads to the outside but is only in time to deliver a 1-count. All four men battle on the outside. Jason gives Myers a piledriver. Leatherface gives Freddy a front suplex but his pin attempt is broken up before the referee can make a count. Freddy gives Leatherface a German suplex as Jason headbutts Myers, bloodying him. Freddy throws the steel chair right at the back of Myers’ head. Jason pins Leatherface for a 1-count. Freddy delivers a DDT to Myers onto the chair. Leatherface delivers Leatherocity to Jason, catching him totally off-guard. Getting back in the ring, Freddy and Jason double-team Leatherface as Myers is knocked down to the ringside area by Jason Jason pins Leatherface but Myers gets into the ring to break it up at 1. Leatherface gets Jason against the turnbuckle. Freddy attempts a Lucid Dream on Leatherface but Leatherface dodges, causing Freddy to hit Jason! Leatherface sends Freddy into the ropes, and pins Jason for the victory to become the first ever NoDQ CAW Tag Team Champions. Winners: Serial Killers Revenge Match – Spider-Man v Venom Venom takes Spider-Man down immediately with a clothesline and applies an armbar. Venom delivers a chokeslam to Spider-Man and reapplies the armbar. Spider-Man gets Venom in the octopus stretch then follows up with a half-nelson suplex and a camel clutch. Venom delivers an exploder suplex and then once again puts Spider-Man in the armbar. A fallaway slam sets up Spider-Man in the centre of the ring for the armbar once more. The damage has been done by now as Spider-Man holds his arm in pain. Spider-Man reverses Venom’s next attack into a low blow and applies an armbar of his own. Venom delivers a backbreaker to Spider-Man. Spider-Man fights back with a series of punches. Spider-Man gets Venom in an armbar, causing Venom to hold his arm in pain. Venom chokeslams Spider-Man once again. Venom follows up with a suplex. Venom knocks Spider-Man down with a shoulder barge against the turnbuckle. Venom delivers the Venom Driver and pins Spider-Man for a 2-count. Venom steals Spider-Man’s finisher, the Spidey Sense Suplex and picks up another 2-count. Venom throws Spider-Man to the outside. Venom grabs Spider-Man from behind but receives a low blow mule kick for his trouble. Spider-Man gives Venom a piledriver at the bottom of the entrance ramp then returns to the ring and leaps from the turnbuckle with a Five Star Frog Splash before sending Venom back into the ring. Venom fights Spider-Man off him and kicks the wall-crawler in the face so hard it bloodies Spider-Man. Venom attempts a Venom Driver but Spider-Man counters the attempt. Spider-Man delivers a Spider German Suplex to Venom and connects with a Moonsault to pin Venom for the 3-count and the victory. Winner: Spider-Man }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Unbeknownst to both Wade Needham and Bobby Spade, the backwards message from before plays underneath their commentary, suggesting things are not yet at an end for Spider-Man. Hell In A Cell – Batman v Superman - NoDQ CAW Championship Match Both men dodge successive attacks from their foe until Batman is able to knock Superman off his feet. Batman delivers a gorilla press slam to Superman. Batman works on Superman’s arms with a series of knee drops. The fight spills to the outside and Superman Irish whips Batman into the chainlink fence of the Cell. The two get back in the ring and Superman applies an armbar to Batman. Batman gets out of it and applies a facelock to Superman. Batman pushes the offensive and stomps away at Superman before delivering an arm drag to his opponent. Superman gets Batman in the corner and kicks him to the ground. Superman delivers the S-5 to Batman for a 2-count. Superman, enraged, hits the referee with a Speeding Bullet before giving one to Batman. The referee fights back, giving Superman a dropkick and elbow drop before putting him in a leglock. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Batman takes Superman down as he gets to his feet and covers him for a 2-count. Back on the outside, Superman Irish whips Batman into the chainlink fence another twice, breaking the wall down. Superman climbs to the top of the cage. Batman follows and delivers a hurricanrana. Batman stomps away at Superman on the cell roof. Superman gives Batman a dragon suplex. The two men battle to try and gain the upper hand. Superman delivers an S-5 to Batman which causes the cell roof to break and send both competitors and the referee to the ring. Superman attempts to capitalise with a pin but only gets a 2-count! Frustrated, Superman tries another cover and only gets another 2-count. Batman fires back with the Gotham City Drop and gets a 2-count of his own before giving Superman an S-5 of his own for another 2-count. Batman catches Superman with a small package roll-up for a 2-count. Batman gives Superman a back suplex off the top rope, picking up another 2-count. A flapjack provides another near-fall. Batman catches Superman with a Lou Thesz press and punches away until Superman’s face bleeds. Batman covers Superman for yet another near-fall. Superman escapes the ring and climbs back up to the top of the cell. Batman follows and is almost knocked off the roof by Superman- Batman knocks Superman off the roof but Superman grabs the edge. Batman kicks at Superman but Superman pulls himself up. Superman throws Batman through the hole where the cell panel once was but Batman grabs the edge and pulls himself up. Batman chokeslams Superman through the hole but Superman holds on. Superman throws Batman down but Batman gets back up. Superman returns the favour but Superman again evades the attack. Superman’s luck runs out, however, as Batman chokeslams Superman through the hole to the ring. Superman lands awkwardly on his head and Batman drops down to pick up the pin fall and retain his NoDQ CAW Championship. Winner: Batman Category:Season 3 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches Category:NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Matches Category:T4 Matches Category:Mega Events